A Secret Love Affair
by daisyfever
Summary: Bella swan , New place , New life , New relationship's . Bella becomes neighbours with a very "Sexy " guy and they Bbecome close . but what if one day an unexpected person visits
1. Lust

**_A/N: _**_This is Our first attempt at a Edward/Bella/Carlisle Fanfic or even out first attempt at a Fanfic. and the reason we have wrote this is because we both love the pairing ; Carlisle/Bella . anyway Please dont read if you cant take "rude" stuff. i mean we have rated it "m" as well so .. *giggles* Please review , we love reviews _

_**Stupid legal disclaimer; **__S_tephenie Meyer owns everything except the storyline we have created. oh and she owns the characters even thought we wish we own Carlisle *dreams* we do not make any money from this , JUST FOR FUN 

_**BPOV**_

I pulled up at the apartment block, it was very modern...

I got out of my old chevvy truck and took my suitcases out of the back, I walked up the stairs, with my suitcases...

Does this place not have a lift?

When I got to the top floor I dropped my suitcases out of exaustion.

I pulled out the key to my new apartment out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

Wow. This place was amazing! I picked up my suitcases and walk in dropping them just inside the door, I closed the door and showed myself around.

Very modern. I love it.

My furniture was already inside, the movers had delivered it all and few weeks ago.

I walked into the bathroom.

Wow. The bath was huge, it could easily fit 3 people in it. Impressive.

I headed into the bedroom, it was lovely to see my bed there, I loved my bed. It was a kingsize, four poster, and had pink curtains draping down from the top.

The bedroom was big and spacious. Just how I like it.

I walked into the kitchen. It was perfect.

I love cooking, and it was very open and spacious. It fit my needs, perfectly.

I smiled at my new home.

After 10 minutes of examining, my new apartment. I decided to unpack my things, it only took around 10 or so minutes.

What to do now?

Maybe I should introduce myself to my neighbors?

I walked next door.

How close did they want the doors? Christ, I only needed to take 1 step and I was on the door step of my neighbor.

I knocked on the door.

I heard chains unlocking and I saw the door open.

Oh. My. God!

This is my neighbor? He was perfect. He had green eyes you could just lose yourself in, and his hair was a copper colour. He was... gorgeous!

I hadn't noticed my mouth was hanging open until he spoke.

"Urm, can I help you?" His voice was like an angel's.

I quickly closed my mouth and answered him, trying not to stutter "H-hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm your new neighbor" I smiled.

"Oh, hello Bella. I'm Edward Cullen"

What. A. Name.

Edward, mm.

Snap out of it Bella!

"It's lovely to meet you" I smiled at him.

"You too, Bella" He smiled back.

Wow. He had the best smile, it was sort of, crooked, his mouth curved up more one side, than the other. It was perfect.

"I better go, I want to introduce myself to my other neighbor's"

"Okay" He grinned.

"See ya around, Edward"

"You too"

I walked to the two other doors and introduced myself. There was a lovely married couple, named James and Victoria, i'd say they were in there 50's, they were lovely.

And then there were a couple, probably in their 20's, they weren't too pleased when I knocked on their door. Maybe I interupted something...

I went back to my apartment and sat on my bed, thinkng about... Him.

Edward Cullen.

**_EPOV:_**

After I closed the door, I looked through my spyhole and watched her ass as she walked away from my door.

What a sweet ass!

It had been over a month since i'd had sex, and I need it... Bad.

Bella Swan was making me horny as hell.

She is so beautiful.

What the hell?

I just met the girl and I was already falling for her?

Or maybe it was just my sexual tension taking over?

Either way, that girl is fiiine.

As I sat on my bed, and slowly fell asleep, all I could think about was her.

The dreamed that I was fucking her sensless, and she was liking it.

This dream was making me horny.

I needed some release.

I put my hands down my pants and felt the hardness of my dick.

Great. Bella Swan had made me hard.

I needed this girl, and I was determained to get her.

My need for her was driving me insane!

I was drenched in lust.

By the way she acted when she showed up on my door, she obviously liked what she saw.

I smiled at that thought. This may be easier than I thought.

I couldn't get to sleep, so I just lay there, thinking about Bella.

Then I heard what sounded like a moan.

I put my ear against my bedroom wall and heard Bella, moaning.

"Oh god, yes!" I heard her cry.

Did she have a guy in there?

"Oh, Edward! Just like that, mmm"

Edward?

Was she dreaming about me?

Ping.

Shit! Was that my cock? I lifted up the covers. Revealing my very visible boner.

I listened closely to Bella's moaning.

She kept screaming my name, over and over.

"Mmm Edward! That feels sooo good!"

This was making me so horny.

I needed to releive myself.

As I listened to her constant moaning I put my hand down my boxers and started franticly rubbing my cock.

It felt good.

I closed my eyes and pictured Bella... Naked.

"Mmm" I groaned.

I was getting so close...

"I wanna make love right, nah, nah, nah"

What. The. Fuck?

I looked over at my phone, it was lit up, ringing.

"I really need to change my ring tone" I said aloud to myself.

I looked at the caller ID.

Joy. It was my sister, Rosalie.

I rejected the call.

"Not now Rose" I grumbled.

I couldn't get back to sleep after that.

So I got up and made myself some coffee.

Thanks a bunch, Rose.

I drank my coffee, and sat on my couch, thinking about, Bella.

I could feel my self getting harder by the second.

I need her.

Tiredness crept up on me, so I decided to go back to bed.

I lay in my bed, thinking of her.

I drifted off, and starting a extremely erotic dream about, Bella Swan.

**_BPOV:_**

I woke up suddenly.

Did I just have a very erotic dream about my neighbor? Of whom, i've only just met?

Ah crap.

I so wanted the dream to be real.

He was layed over me, staring it my eyes.

Fucking me so hard, it made my bed bang against the wall.

I sighed.

If only it was real.

I couldn't get back to sleep. So I got up and made some coffee.

Hmm, 3:25am.

I went into the front room and sat on my couch.

Once again, I thought about Edward.

The ache between my legs was driving me insane. I wanted him. I needed him. More than anything, I wanted him to take me into his apartment, lay me on my back, rip off my trousers and panties and shove his c-

Stop it Bella!

I wanted him inside me-

Bella, stop!

It wasn't want, it was pure need.

If only he felt the same way.

Did he?

How would I find out if he did?

I started to feel tired. So I decided to go back to bed.

I was just about to drift off, when I heard a almighty groan.

I pressed my ear up to my bedroom wall, listening to him.

Did he have a woman in there?

"Bella" I heard him groan.

He just answered my question.

He was, dreaming... about... me?

"Ah, fuck, Bella!"

I smiled.

So he wants me?

Maybe it would be fun to flirt a litte, next time I see him?

I giggled.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

What the fuck is that?

I sat up.

It was just my alarm.

I reached over and turned it off.

Why did I set my alarm for this time?

It was 9:00am.

Was I forgetting something...

Ah, shit!

I had a job interview today.

I quickly got dressed and brushed through the mess I called hair, and ran out the door, bumping into Edward on the way.

"Oh, sorry" I said, embarrassed.

"It's okay" He replied, smiling.

I felt my cheeks getting warming by the minute.

"Ur, I better go, I have a job interview to get to"

"Okay, I'll see you around" He winked, as he walked down the stairs.

Did he really just wink at me?

Had he heard my outburst of moans last night? Did he hear me moan his name?

Shit, shit, shit!

I erased it from my mind, and ran down the stairs.

* * *

I was in such a rush to get to this job interview that I almost ran a red light.

My chevvy jolted to a stop as a realized the red light. My whole body jolted out of it's sitting postition.

My head rammed into the steering wheel, causing my horn to go off.

Ah crap!

I lifted my head up.

Ouch.

I put my hand on my forehead. It hurt like hell.

When I removed my hand from my forehead, I looked at my hand.

I. Was. Bleeding.

I felt a rush of sickness come over me.

I hate blood!

I tried to focus myself, and when the lights turned green I drove as fast as I could.

Why did this stupid place have to be all the way downtown?

I finally got there.

I ran into the building, and asked the receptionist where I should go. I told her my name, and she lead me to a room.

It was decorated with pictures all over the walls, and black painted walls, with white carpets. it was simple, but it worked.

There was a man behind the desk.

"Hello, you must be Miss Swan" He said.

"Yes, I am"

"Take a seat" He offered.

I sat down.

"So, Bella... Why would you like to become a photographer?"

I wasn't expecting him to jump right into serious questions like that, so I was kind of suprised.

"Urr well... It's been my passion since I was 5 years old, I used to always take pictures of little things in our garden, like flowers, insects, even trees. As I got older I got more passionate about it, and bought myself a camera, I've been to many places, taking pictures of beaches, rainforests, and other beautiful places. It is also my dream to travel to different places of the world, where I have yet to visit"

"Okay" He smiled.

"May I see your CV?"

"Sure" I handed him my CV. He looked at me surprised.

Okay, I admit, it was a bit full. What can I say, I've had a lot of jobs in the past few years.

He looked over it... Every so often i'd hear him mumble something, which I couldn't quite make out.

He hm'd a lot. Clearly impressed.

I smiled.

He gave me back my CV and asked for my number, so he could call if I'd got the job.

I gave him my number, thanked him and walked out.

* * *

A few days past until I got the call.

My phone rang

I franticly ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan?"

"This is she"

"I was calling to tell you, that you got the job"

"Thank you so much!" I squeled, a litte too loud.

"Just dont let me down, okay?"

"I wont, I promise. Like I said, this is my passion... When do I start?"

"Next monday"

I struggled to hold back my screams. I composed myself and answered. "Okay"

"Goodbye, Miss Swan"

"Bye"

As soon as he hung up, I starting screaming, so loud everybody in the whole apartment block probably heard me.

I didn't care.

I was busy celebrating, when I heard a knock at my front door.

I walked over to the door and answered it.

It was Edward.

"What's with all the screaming? You gave me a bloody heartattack"

I blushed "Sorry"

"So why exactly are you screaming?"

"Oh, I got a job as a photographer. It's something I've always wanted to do"

"Oh, well congratulations"

I smiled "Thank you"

It was silent for a few minutes...

"Would you like to celebrate with me?" I blurted.

He smiled "Sure, why not? Do you have drink?"

"I have wine?"

"Great"

I let him in, shutting the door behind him.

Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen is in my appartment.

We sat drinking a talking on my couch for hours.

It went silent. We just stared at eachother.

"It's late, I should get back" He said, while getting up.

"Okay, sweet dreams" I winked.

He looked confused, and then smirked "You too"

Damn, he is so fiiine!

Did I watch his ass while he walked out of the door?

Hell yes!

I really felt like swatting it, but maybe that would of been a bit to flirtatious.

"See you around, Edward" I called after him.

He smiled back at me.

That smile just made me melt inside.

I closed the door and cleared away our glasses.

I went back into my front room and sat on the couch.

I saw something draped over the back of my couch.

It was Edward's jacket.

Should I take it back to him?

Hmm... Let me just smell it first.

What the fuck, Bella?

I hugged his jacket, smelling the sweet escence of what smelt like, strawberry's and freshly mown grass. His smell was... different, and I liked it.

I debated whether of not to go over there and give him his jacket.

In the morning... I'm too tired.

I went to bed, and once again had the same crazy erotic dream, about Edward.

I didn't care if he heard me.

**_EPOV:_**

I got into bed and heard Bella moaning again.

Man, this girl really wanted me.

I smirked.

I wanted her too.

I listened as, once again, she moaned my name.

"Oh Edward! Mmm, that's so good! Ah, Edward! Dont stop, dont stop! Just like that!"

I wondered about this crazy dream she was having about me, was I really that good in her dreams?

Just wait until she experiences the real thing.

As she moaned louder, screaming my name.

I felt my dick harden.

How much would I give to be in that room with her?

I felt like going over there and giving her something to moan about.

But would she think i'm some sort of rapist?

Ha ha ha! She'd love it.

Maybe it was better if I waited to get to know her better...

I could do that.

I think.

Well, at least I would try.

* * *

I was hovering over her, grinding into her with such force it made the bed bang furiously against the wall.

She moaned my name.

"Mmm Edward"

I stopped and whispered in her ear "Tell me what you want"

She grunted "Why did you stop? Oh, and I want you"

I smiled and placed my cock back inside her wetness.

She wrapped her legs around my forcing me to sink in deeper.

With that move, she moaned.

"Mmm, Edward"

"Oh, Edward, just like that! That's it, ah!" She screamed.

I thrusted harder, until she came. Forcing me to come seconds later.

I collapsed on top of her, completely out of breath.

"That was so good" I whsipered in her ear.

"Mm hmm" Was her answer. I smiled.

I woke up, startled, by my alarm going off.

No, no, no, no! It was a dream?

No! But it felt so real.

I slammed my hand down on my alarm, trying to turn it off.

When it didn't turn off, I threw it across the room in frustration.

I felt like crying...

Keep it together Edward.

It WILL happen.

I WILL get her in my bed.

I smirked to myself.

_Review Please it would make us happy *grins*_


	2. Incredibly big

**_A/N:_**_ just so you know , Tasia and kei will be taking it turn in doing chapters but we wont put who wrote what because where is the fun in that . you have to_

_guess maybe XD We are sorry for the short chapter this time. hopefully the next chapter will be longer ;) anyway Please don't read if you cant take "rude"_

_stuff. i mean we have rated it "m" as well so .. *giggles* Please review , we love reviews_

_**Stupid legal disclaimer; Stephenie Meyer owns everything except the story line we have created. oh and she owns the characters even thought we wish we own**_

_**Carlisle *dreams* we do not make any money from this , JUST FOR FUN**_

_**BPOV**_

I woke to a thump coming from one hell of a sexy neighbour. Edward.

i smiled at the thought of his name.i even thought about him all day .

i thought about us both in bed , me with my mouth around his hard co-

Stop Bella!

it would be nice though.

I Needed to see him now !

And as i still have his jacket , well i can say i might have a chance to see him in his boxer's

i started to laugh

I got up out of bed and got changed in to my "Comfort" clothes which was a tank top and some old jogger's the top which was way to small for me

Edward should like that . I smirked.

i walked over to Edward's apartment .

Edward opened the door and

Booya he was in his boxer's , just what i wanted .

I grinned

_**EPOV**_

I Opened the door and there was Bella swan

wow, what was she wearing ?

i was like nearly drooling

Her top was .. nice. but her Breasts GOD I Couldn't STOP Looking

She was just so damn sexy

Gosh. i want her so bad

Oh my god .

**_BPOV_**

I Wondered what i would find in side of those boxers

i found my self staring at the incredibly big bulge from inside his boxer's

i started to giggle quietly

And then i started to think about what it would feel like . Him inside of me . and i started to think of how big it is and

Damn Bella Stop Thinking things like this and STOP Staring !

I Looked up to see him looking at my breasts. i mean i know that he could see them kind of but did he need to stare ?

Shut Up Bella , you cant say anything , you was just looking at his bulge in his boxers

i didn't know why but i felt pretty happy that someone actually likes the way i look . like in a sexy way

i had to grin at that thought

**_EPOV_**

Oh Shit , she has caught me staring .

i saw that Bella was looking at me as i was looking at her incredibly hot sexy BOOBS

can breast's be hot and sexy ? well Bella's are.

I Looked up to her face felling a bit embarrassed to see her grinning. I had no freaking idea why but then i realized my bulge and to be honest i had to grin

my self.

i finally managed to say something after a few minutes of staring in a few places

"good morning sexy " Well i thought i might's as well flirt with her

I laughed at the look she had on her face .

"Hello . you left your jacket at mine last night .."

I had to smile at that . i left my jacket there on purpose

and then i had to wonder if Bella knew that, i mean come on OBVIOUS Right ?

Shut Up Edward and Answer her !

"oh right i wondered where that went " of course i winked at her.  
" you want to come in for a drink ? "

Haha Bella , she looked like she couldn't wait to get in the room.

"Yes please" She like shouted it at me . i chuckled " of course Bella , " i gestured her to walk in.

and she walked in front of me .. GOD She had a nice arse. i just wanted to go and slap it. I Want to know what it feels like ,

Why did she have to be so DAMN Sexy !

Bella then stopped walking and turned to look at me. and she whispered " Fuck me now Edward "

WHAT THE FUCK? She wants me to fuck her ? Hell Yeah !

"What did you say? " How stupid was i for asking that !

" i said are you coming Edward ? " WHAT ? Jesus i am imagining things now

what the hell is wrong with me ! i mean i know i haven't had sex in a long time but thinking of having sex with someone i don't even know ..

NICEEEE Edward

I Chuckled then said " yes sorry , i was miles away " i then winked at Bella

and out of suprise she started laughing and then went and sat down on the creme couch in the living room.

This girl sure is weird ,the way she laughed had some sort of tingling effect on me and that wasn't good !

I went to the kitchen and got out two wine glasses .

Jesus ,Wine, This Early! .

i then went to the white fridge and got out some White Wine "Chardonnay" it was called

i poured them and carried over to the seating area

" are you trying to get me drunk ? , when you said " come in for a drink" i thought you meant like Tea or coffee " she laughed again and there was that

tingling feeling again.

"me ? get you drunk? never ! " i said while chuckling

"anyway only the finest drink for the Sexy.. " i had to cough. I Mean i cant believe i said that . "... for you " i tried to make out i didn't say the word

"sexy" that obviously didn't go well as i turned to look at Bella and she was looking right back at me with curious eyes.

there was a few moments where no-one said anything and we just stared at each other . well i decided to clear the silence "you better like this . um

Chardonnay it cost me $15" i said while looking at the bottle and when i looked away to look at Bella ,Bella gave me a smile

and there it was again , This Awkwardness. i took a sip of the wine. well i say . this was very nice wine.

A few moments had passed of silence but to my suprise as i was about to speak out aloud , Bella beat me to it and came out with an question that i thought

would not come up , well not yet anyway

"so tell me now , Are you single? "

_**BPOV**_

Are you SINGLE? Why did you ask that Bella. I am so stupid sometimes .

"do you see anyone coming round here?" there was that cheesy grin on Edwards face that is starting to get on my nerves.

"no i don't " i couldn't help it thought to grin back.

"now answer me back Bella "god he sound so demanding . so hot when he sounded like that. as Edward still in his boxers , my eyes started to "drift" down

there.

i looked back up straight away i didn't want to get caught but it apparently seems so as he was looks at me with one eyebrow perched up.i blushed and the

answered

"nope im single . unfortunately" I just had to sigh i hate being single . i haven't had a decent boyfriend since i left high school . but i suppose thats

mostly my fault im just so damn picky. But there must be the right guy out there right ?

"Bella? hello ? earth to Bella?" this brought me back to reality i didn't realized i had gone in to la-la land. infact la-la land was the best land ever actually

"sorry i was miles away" i smiled at him . abit over the top smile.

"i can see that . whats wrong with us today eh? i mean me first thinking away and now you " Edward start to laugh and of course i joined. There was a now force what wanted to make me get closer to him . i dont know if it was to do with the fact that he was half naked or that this was the first

decent conversation i have had with a male for a least one year or two ,which ever one of these it was i was getting a closer to his perfect tanned six pack

body . i ached to just move my hand up and down him stomach , just to feel.

just before i knew it , we was touching . Leg to leg . arm to arm .I looked up to Edwards face. his Beautiful face . everything about his features was

breathtaking . everything was just right. his jaw , his eyes , his lips . i sighed i just want to bit those lips.

Edward was also looking down to me, looking in my eyes . he smiled sweetly which once again caused me to blush. i could feel my cheeks getting redder and

redder.

"Do you want this Bella?" he whispered in my ear . he then leaned fowards and i whispered back " yes "

Edward closed his eyes and so did i.

we leaned even closer and we was about to kiss.

"I wanna make love right, nah, nah, nah"

i leaned back and moved back a little. i then started to giggle

_Don't forget to review .you know we love Reviews so Please it would make us happy *grins*_


	3. Unexpected

**A/N:** Like we said in the previous chapter, Tasia and Kei will be taking it in turns to write each chapter, but we will not tell you who writes which chapter, you'll have to figure that much out for yourself.

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous chapters. So let's hope I succeeded in that.

Please bare in mind this chapter may contain sexual nature, you have been warned, and as you can see this story is rated M, so if you're under the age of 18, you should not be reading this. But if you feel you are mature enough, and are under 18, you can read it. Ah, what the heck under 18's can read this too... xD

**Disclaimer; **_**Stephenie Meyer owns everything except the story line we have created. She also owns the characters even though we wish we owned Edward *sigh*.**_

We do not make any money from this, it is purely fan made, and just for fun.

I hope you enjoy, and please, review, we'd really appreciate it.

_Chapter 3 __– __Unexpected._

**EPOV:**

Shit.

At that moment, I really did wish I changed my ringtone, how fucking embarrassing. I looked over at Bella, to see she had her hand over her mouth holding back a laugh.

This is so not funny.

I reached over to grab my phone off the coffee table, and read the caller ID. It was Rosalie. What the fuck did she want?

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I heard Bella say.

"No. It's just my sister, she can wait" I looked at her and smiled.

I rejected the call. Fuck you Rosalie. I think I'll be having words with her when I see her next. Why does she have to call at all the wrong times?

I looked at Bella and winked. "Where were we?"

"I don't know... You tell me" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I think you were about to kiss me" and before I knew it her lips were crushing into mine furiously. I kissed her back, passionately. She ran her fingers up and down my chest. Tickling me with her chewed nails. I shivered from her touch.

She stopped kissing me and I heard her say "wait" in the quietest of voices. I was a little confused and frankly, a bit pissed, as to what the hell she was doing, but when she only leaned over to put her glass of wine on the coffee table, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Once she'd put it down, her lips were back against mine and even more furious than before. She wrapped her leg around my hip. I could feel her wetness through the thin fabric of her joggers. I don't think she had panties on...

Fuck.

If I wasn't hard before, that would have done it.

I groaned as she thrust her wetness into my hip, repeatedly. She moved to sit on my lap, and put her legs on either side of hips, so her wetness was pushed against my hardness. She started grinding into my cock. I let out a groan. She started moving her hands down my chest, and then up again. Only then did I remember I only had my boxers on.

She ran her hands over my shoulders, up my neck, and into my hair, grabbing onto it, tightly. I groaned, and thrusted into her wet centre.

She stopped kissing me, and pulled off her shirt, throwing it across the room. It landed on my flatscreen.

She wasn't wearing a bra...

"Fuck" I groaned, as she thrust her hips, forcing her pussy into my dick. A moan escaping her lips.

**BPOV:**

As he thrust his hips, and moan escaped my lips. It felt good grinding against him, it felt... right. I've only known this guy a day, and I'm already in his apartment, grinding and thrusting into him, with my shirt off, and my boobs exposed. My head was telling me that this is too fast, and I shouldn't be doing this, but my heart and my now, rather wet muffin, thought different.

I decided to just ignore what my head was saying and carry on with this amazing, and pleasurable dry sex.

I wanted more than dry sex... So I got off his lap and started pulling my joggers off. Realizing I also didn't have any panties on. I looked up at his face, to catch him staring at my now fully exposed pussy, mouth hanging open like he'd just walked in on his mom and dad having sexual intercourse.

"See something you like, Cullen?" His head snapped up, and I winked at him.

He swallowed thickly. "Yes" I giggled slightly.

I knelt down in front of him, and tugged at his boxers. "A little help please?" He lifted his ass up and I pulled his boxers off, tossing them across the floor.

Fucking hell.

"You're huge" I blurted.

He laughed. "See something you like, Swan?" He repeated my words.

Before I could answer, he'd pulled me onto his lap. "Bella, I want you to tell me now, do you want to have sex with me now, or not?" His voice turned serious.

"Yes," As soon as the word left my mouth, his cock was almost half way inside me, I moaned.

He started pounding into me with such force I thought I was going to explode with pleasure "Edward!" I moaned. I saw a smirk cross his face, as his name fell from my mouth.

"Tell me what your dreams were like"

Shit! He had heard me.

"Urr, what dreams?" I tried to sound like I didn't know what he was talking about. Failing miserably.

"The dreams that made you scream my name. Repeatedly, I might add"

"Oh, urrm, mostly about what we're doing now, but in your bed..." I had noticed till then, that he'd stopped thrusting.

"Hmm" Was his last words, before he picked me up, and carried me to his bedroom.

"Can you tell me more about these dreams of yours?" He asked, as he placed me on this bed, and hovered over me.

"If you tell me about yours"

"Huh?"

"I said, if you tell me-" He cut me off.

"I heard you" He smirked.

"Yeah, the same way I heard you" I winked at him.

"So, if I tell you about my dreams, do you promise to tell me about yours?"

"Hmm.. Okay"

"Well... Mine involve you, naked, and me fucking you senseless, and so hard that my whole bed bangs against the wall"

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. "Oh"

"Is that a good oh, beautiful?"

Did he just call me beautiful? "Urr, it's a very good oh" I winked.

"Now will you tell me about your dreams?"

"Well, urm... They are practically the same as yours"

"Interesting... Hmmm, would you like your dreams to come true, beautiful?"

He just called me beautiful again... I could get used to that. "Yes" I replied, trying to sound the teeniest bit seductive. I don't think it worked though.

In that moment, he slipped himself back inside me, and started thrusting, hard. His bed starting banging furiously against the wall. I guess our dreams were coming true.

"Oooh Edward, that feels so good!" I moaned!

"Christ Bella, you're so wet!" He groaned, thrusting harder and faster.

Then it hit me, I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to know him better. This was all wrong; I can't do this, not now.

"NO! Edward, stop!" I screamed at him!

"Edward please, stop, stop!" He stopped thrusting, and pulled his dick from inside me.

**EPOV:**

Fuck. Shit. Bollocks.

What the hell did I do?

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Edward" She got off my bed, and ran out of my bedroom door; I followed and watched as she franticly put her clothes on. "I'm sorry" She repeated as she ran out of my front door. I listened as she unlocked her door, and slammed it shut.

I was really confused as to what I did... Did I hurt her? Oh god, please don't say I hurt her. And what was she sorry about, it's not like it was her fault. It was probably mine, although, I don't have a clue what the hell I did wrong. I just wanted to go and comfort her, but would that be a bad idea?

Argh. You've really outdone yourself this time, Cullen.

I closed my door, and leaned on it, sliding down and sitting on the floor, back up against the door. I hit my head on it several times. I stopped when I heard what sounded like crying. I went into my front room, and picked up my boxers, putting them on as fast as I could... I opened my door, and walked over to Bella's front door, pushing my ear against it. I listened. Yep, she was definitely crying.

I knocked on the door, regretting it straight after.

She opened it. Shit, she looked awful, her eyes were all puffy, and she had red marks on her cheeks, and around her eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm okay, seriously"

"I can see that you're not okay, Bella. You look awful. Now tell me what's wrong, please?"

"Maybe you should come in" She offered.

I walked past her and went towards the living room, sitting myself on her couch. She sat next to me. I held my arm out so she could cuddle into my side. "Now tell me what's wrong, beautiful"

We sat there for a good hour, Bella told me why she couldn't have sex with me, and I understood completely. We had only just met, and we were going a little too fast. We were both happy to wait. It's what we both wanted. After she vented to me, we just sat there in silence, cuddling into each other.

Bella was the one to break the silence. "Can you stay tonight?"

"Of course, beautiful. Whatever you want" I smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me beautiful?"

I smiled at her. "Because that's what you are"

She looked into my eyes, and smiled, then kissed my neck.

"I think I'm falling for you, Edward" Whoa, okay. That was unexpected.

"I think I'm falling for you too, Bella" I held her hand to my mouth, and kissed the palm. She smiled up at me.

We sat there in silence, and Bella fell asleep on me. I carried her to her room, and dressed her in her night wear. She stirred a few times, but pretty much slept through me undressing her and dressing her. I put her in bed, and laid down next to her, hugging her into my side.

I stayed that night, like she asked.

I woke up before her, and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. I kissed her forehead, and slipped out of her bed, walking into the kitchen to make some breakfast and coffee. I cooked us pancakes, with syrup. After I poured the coffee and plated the pancakes, I took them into Bella.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Bella, wake up sweetie, I made you pancakes and coffee"

I watched as her eyes flickered open, and she stretched. She yawned, and then sat up. I put the pancakes on her lap, and the coffee on her bed side table.

She smiled at me. "Thank you" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome, beautiful" I kissed her hand.

She took a bite of her pancakes. "Edward, these are delicious!"

I laughed "Thank you"

**BPOV:**

"Edward?" I said, after I finished my pancakes.

"Yes beautiful?" He replied.

Being called beautiful frequently is going to take some getting used to.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me today?"

"Isabella Swan, are you asking me out on a date?" He winked.

I shrugged "I guess so"

"Well, my answer is yes, I'd love to go to dinner with you"

I smiled "Okay, I'll come round at 1. Why don't you go freshen up?"

"Okay. I'll see you at 1" He kissed my hand.

"Edward wait" I yelled, when he was just about to walk out of my bedroom.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

His face looked a bit shocked. Was that a good thing? But then his mouth moved up into that crooked smile. "I love you, too" He blew me a kiss, and walked out of my door. I listened as my front door clicked shut.

I sighed. Did I really miss him already? It had only been seconds since he'd left. I'm going to see him in 4 hours.

I think I'm in love.

4 hours passed pretty quickly. I straightened my hair quickly, and put on some casual yet classy clothes, and went over and knocked on Edward's door. He answered wearing a white shirt with 3 buttons unbuttoned, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of grey plimsolls. I looked up at his face, to see him smiling down at me.

"What are you gawking at?" He asked.

"You--you look hot"

He smiled "Thank you. You look pretty fine yourself"

"Thank you"

"Shall we?" He asked, as he closed his front door.

I nodded.

"So, where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Midnight, down the road"

"Sounds good to me" He smiled.

When we got down the stairs and outside, Edward went towards his car.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"My car?"

"I asked you on this date, I'm driving" I smiled at him.

He looked confused but laughed "Okay"

We drove mostly in silence to the restaurant. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole way. Every so often I would turn and smile at him, and he'd turn away like a little kid. I just giggled.

"I love it when you laugh like that" He smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"That little innocent giggle you do. It's cute"

I giggled. Mostly on purpose. "Do you know what I love about you?" I asked.

"No. What?"

"That crooked smile you do" I looked at him a grinned.

He smiled his crooked smile "Oh, you mean this one?"

"Yes, I mean that one" I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, did Edward Cullen just blush?" I winked at him.

"Hmm... Maybe" He grinned, and blushed some more.

I giggled. "Okay, we're here"

I pulled into the parking lot and just as I was about to open the door to step out, Edward was there opening it for me. I said a quiet "Thank you" and we walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

**A/N: **So I left it on a sort of cliff-hanger. What do you think will happen on their date? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Please review, it makes us very happy.


End file.
